


Handful Children

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family, Hell hath no fury like a parent's wrath, M/M, Married Couple, Parental dynamics, slight CorrinXNile if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: My own touch on how the Paralogues where Forrest and Kiragi are recruited, and what happens if both parents were present for the scrimmage.





	Handful Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Leo's husband was along for the ride when he went with Elise to visit Forrest? What if not one but two of the most important people were taken hostage by pathetic ruffians?

  
  
  
  


**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

Takumi growled and gave Leo one last stink eye before running off to the general direction of where Forrest went. He hears Leo call out after him, but he wasn't having none of it. They put their children into those blasted _Deep Realms_ for safety and away from this war, he never took to consider the danger of his son being emotionally compromised because of one of his fathers.

Thankfully, years of training and hunting made Takumi swift on his feet so he was able to catch up with Forrest in no time at all. 

"Son! Wait up!"

Forrest turned at the familiar voice of his father, the more understanding one at the moment. "Dad? You're here, too?" He dismounted his stead and his dad pulled him in for a heartfelt embrace.

"Yes, and I promise, once I get you to safety, your father and I will be having words about his behavior towards you." Takumi pulled away, "but you know better than to leave the Deep realms. Gods, if something happened to you before we..."

Forrest shook his head, "I'm sorry, but there was a cry for help at a portal I came across... I couldn't..."

"Wait," Takumi interrupted, placing a hand to his son's shoulder, sensing something amiss. "I'll hear more of it later, this isn't really a place to prattle on. We have to go before..."

The Hoshidian Prince never got to finish his sentence when they were suddenly ambushed, brute and muscular men came out of the darkness in a second. Takumi curses and reaching for his _Fujin Yumi_ , he shoots holy projectiles at their way. But he misjudged the ruffians, as they were still able to dodge his attacks, if only barely. A cry from Forrest is all it took to distract him, thus his bow was taken and when he tried to see the bastard who took it, a mesh net was thrown over him.

"Blast it!" Takumi growled, and spotted the men hovering over his son, binding him securely with ropes and stuffing some—most possibly dirty—rag into his mouth to gag him. "So help me, if you so much as harm one hair on my child, I'll—!" He was quickly silenced that moment by a blow to the back of his head.

Forrest struggled wildly in his binds, wishing he could utter some spell of sorts and get to his dad. "Mmmd!"

"Well, well, we lucked out fellas. These beauties are gonna sell for a high price in the black market."

"Does that mean we can't have our own fun with them?"

"Well, the value would drop. But perhaps we can risk it with one of them. Let's decide in the castle."

They muzzled his horse and dragged them away, Takumi being slung over some brute's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Forrest could cry in desperation when they were also taken into different cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by something this lovely tumblr user made and I wanted to add my own touch to it. Check te full thing here:
> 
> http://chemicalunrest.tumblr.com/post/158357674060/paralogue-16-leokumi-edition-like-with-kiragis


End file.
